Chocolates and Ribbons
by Moon-sama
Summary: Belgium and Switzerland own a bakery in Geneva. It's been all but quiet, but a certain Liechtensteiner catches her attention. She doesn't know how to react to Belgium's strange words towards her. BelgLiech (romantic), Friendly (not romantic) SwissBelg, Shojo-aj, many other things mentioned on top of the fiction.. Don't like? DONT READ THEN.


_**Honestly, it had been such a long time since I had wrote a fanfiction, but honestly, I had real life stuff to do.**_

_**Now I am disappointed how many people HATE BelgLiech, and you know, I don't know why this pair gets more respect. I know, there's a lot of SpaBelg and RomaBelg Shippers. I do not hate the people who ship it, but I do hate the pairing in general. Please don't ask why, as it will be a long explanation, and I don't wanna get in a fight. BelgLiech is my OTP.**_

_**Some other things you should know:**_

_**-Switzerland is not gun crazy as this does not take place in World War II, rather present day. Infact, not gun crazy at all. He's only protective over his lands and Liechtenstein if you bring a gun there. Otherwise, he's reletivintly peaceful and is quite welcoming, until you attack him first.  
**_

_**-Belgium's name is Emma De Ridder, Liechtenstein's name is Elise Vogel and Switzerland's name is Vash Zwingli.**_

_**-Belgium and Spain are best friends in ALL of my fictions.**_

_**-Belgium and Romano is more of like a Mother and Son relation in ALL of my fictions.**_

_**-BelgLiech is my OTP.**_

_**-This is Shojo-aj, not Yuri. Yuri is supposedly that + smut, pretty much hardcore Shojo-aj. Shojo-aj is softcore Yuri. Even though I do ship this pair as Yuri (if you rp with me BelgLiech, I do actually go that far), I did Shojo-aj because I am seriously horrible at smut. (Look at my Wrath and Envy fic and you can see how bad I was...)**_

_**-Belgium and Switzerland are best friends due to having alot in common.**_

_**Anyways, lets begin~**_

* * *

All morning, it had been a pretty slow day for Emma and Vash in their little bakery in Geneva. Sure, usual tourists come in, but it's been oddly quiet. They never had this dramatically low amounts of tourists not come in at all. Locals came, but seriously not that many. Giving a stretch, she looked over at Vash who was pretty bored himself. They seriously weren't busy making anything since everything was already made and ready, but the two didn't really sell all of them. The pies were getting cold, and the once warm cakes were cooling as well, and Vash just looked at Emma and she looked at him with a bored face.

"Vash, I'm going to take a break outside." she said as she walked outside from the counter. Vash just gave a nod as he sat down and read a newspaper. "Don't be out on a break for too long, we might have someone come in."

Emma, whom was outside eating a chocolate was then greeted by a familiar voice.

"Hallo Miss De Ridder! Everything going well?"

It was Elise Vogel, Vash's adoptive sister. Emma looked at her and gave a rather disappointed face. "Hoi Elise." she said with a bored sounding. "Not as well as I expected. Business is really slow today, and it's usually tourist season." she threw a small rock, sitting a bit more down folding her leg upwards and her other leg down. "It's pretty boring if you ask me."

Elise sat near Emma and pat her on the back. "I know how it is. It's pretty tough honestly. But don't worry, I'm sure someone will show up sooner or later!" Emma gave a smile as she looked at Elise. "Thanks Elise. You always make me feel much better about things." she said. Elise sheepishly gave a smile blushing a bit. "W... well I try." she said in her usual shy voice. Emma gave a small giggle as she heard her shyness patting her on the head. "I'm pretty sure that you do make me feel better you know. Your so kind and friendly."

Giving a stretch, Emma gave her usual catlike smile as she stretched her neck. She then looked at the remote scenery. "You know, your broer knows scenery. It reminds me of my land back at home." Elise looked out at the scenery of the hills and farms that were there. "I agree." she said. "It reminded me of the time I used to live with him in the 1940s."

Emma then folded her legs together, hugging them looking ahead and rocking a bit. "Yeah. I suppose." she said with a smile. "You know, they kind of remind me of you honestly. Quiet, tranquil, friendly, cute, timid, kind." Elise gave a small blush as she heard those words come out of her mouth. "I could go on all day of how much I feel that they remind me of you. Because they are all true you know."

Elise couldn't say anything, she was too speechless and in a major blush. Belgium looked at her. "Are you okay Elise?"

Elise said nothing.

It was weird... this was not usual of Emma to say such words towards Elise. Could this be hinting something? Well, either way, Elise shook her head and looked at her. "W...wha? N-no! I'm fine!" she said with a shy look on her face. "I-I-I j-just am s-surprised you'd s-say that."

Emma then let her legs go and hugged Elise. "Do you think I'd be lying to you?" she said as she looked at her. "I honestly think you are like that. You made my heart go wild when I first saw you. I never felt anywhere more comfortable being near you and your broer."

Elise was then stroked on the cheek by Emma's finger which made her heart beat rapidly. How could Emma even be in love with her? Sure it was not really that wrong to like your own sex (considering Emma is okay with LGBT, even if its commitment.), but was it wrong to think that she was in love with her brudder? Or was it that Emma actually loved her all along and the two were just great friends? It confused her for a bit, but then it all made sense now when Emma said, "Besides, I really think you are the most adorable doll I had ever seen in my life. I wish I'd own you if you were one."

That very comment made Elise turn around and covered her face in an ultimate blush. "E-E-E-Emma..." she said. Her heart was seriously beating much faster than Emma's was right now. She was too excited to hear that from her. Was it the very comment is what she felt about her? Elise was seriously feeling like she was committed to Emma, and didn't had the right words to say back at her.

"Elise? Did I said something wrong?" she asked in a worry tone holding her back. Elise turned around to Emma she was in a major blush. "I... I never heard you say that to me." She said biting her lip closing her eyes stepping back a bit. "I..."

Emma came to her and hugged her, getting Elise to look at her face as she looked at her. "Maybe this would make you feel better." she smiled as she went close to her and locked in a kiss. Elise's feelings instantly went sky high as she felt that kiss from her. She held onto Elise, as the other went from a major surprise to closing her eyes and holding the other back. The kiss seriously felt like a chocolate like she ate earlier, especially when she felt that Frenchness in her mouth. She then was released from the kiss by Emma and it left Elise in a state of amazement.

"I... that..."

"That what?"

"That was... a-amazing."

Emma gave a smile as she heard those words from Elise and pet her hair. "Heh. I'm glad it is amazing. You know I had always been wanting to do that to you for a long time." she said.

Suddenly, Vash appeared and was shocked at the two as he looked at the both of them and scratched his head. "I really hope I am not interrupting anything." he said with a slightly protective but calm matter. "But I think you were wrong, there are a load of tourists coming over here, and I think it's time to get back to work."

Emma gave a smile. "Okay then! Elise, you should go back up front and greet the tourists, yes?" Elise gave a smile and a blush. "Y-yes! Of course!" she said as she went to the front. Emma got up and looked at Vash. "Vash, listen I am so-"

"I know. It's okay. You like her, that's fine. I trust you."

With an smile she had never seen off of Vash's face. Emma gave one back.

"Let's get back to work."

* * *

**Hope you liked! I never wrote a Hetalia fanfiction before, so this is my first. Please some respect!**


End file.
